parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toons, Inc. (Amzy Yzma)
Cast: *James P. Sullivan - Batman (The Lego Movie) *Mike Wazowski - Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Boo - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me) *Randall Boggs - Nigel (Rio) *Mr. Waternoose - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Celia Mae - Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) *Roz - Soothsayer (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Needleman and Smitty - Gene and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Fungus - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Jerry - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Yeti (The Abominable Snowman) - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) (Toothless Doesn´t SPEAK) *Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Mrs. Flint - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Claws Ward - Heimlich (A Bug's Life)=Joe Ranft *George Sanderson - Alex (Madagascar) *Ted Pauley - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *CDA - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Rex - Blu (Rio) Scenes * Toons, Inc. part 1 - Main Titles/Toon in the Closet/Captain Gutt * Toons, Inc. part 2 - Morning Workout/Toontropolis * Toons, Inc. part 3 - Toons, Inc./Nigel * Toons, Inc. part 4 - The Scare Floor/23-19 * Toons, Inc. part 5 - End of the Day/Agnes * Toons, Inc. part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment * Toons, Inc. part 7 - Bedtime * Toons, Inc. part 8 - Sneaking Boo to Work/Potty Break/Nigel's Plot * Toons, Inc. part 9 - The Wrong Door/Emmet on the Run * Toons, Inc. part 10 - The Trash Compactor * Toons, Inc. part 11 - Emmet Kidnapped * Toons, Inc. part 12 - The Scream Extractor * Toons, Inc. part 13 - Batman scares Agnes * Toons, Inc. part 14 - Banished * Toons, Inc. part 15 - Batman Rescues Agnes * Toons, Inc. part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo!"/The Door Chase/Nigel's Demise * Toons, Inc. part 17 - Tricking Captain Gutt * Toons, Inc. part 18 - Goodbye * Toons, Inc. part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty * Toons, Inc. part 20 - End Credits * Toons, Inc. part 21 - Bloopers and Epilogue Movie Used: *Monsters, Inc (2001) Clips From Movies and TV Show Used: *Surf's Up (2007) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *The Lego Movie (2014) *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *Ratchet and Clank (2016) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *Shrek (2001) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Frozen (2013) *Storks (2016) *Kubo and The Two Strings (2016) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *The Wild Life (2016) *The Secret Life Of Pets (2016) *Sing (2016) *Beauty and The Beast (2017) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *How To Train Your Dragon (2010) *Penguins Of Madagascar (2014) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Chicken Run (2000) *Ratatouille (2007) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Home (2015) *Rock Dog (2016) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) *Trolls (2016) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (2017) *The Star (2017) *Ferdinand (2017) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) Gallery: LEGO Batman.jpg|Batman as James P. Sullivan Emmet Brickowski.jpg|Emmet as Mike Wazowski Agnes in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Agnes Gru as Boo Nigel the Cockatoo (Rio).jpg|Nigel as Randall Boggs Captain-gutt-peter-dinklage-in-ice-age-continental.jpg|Captain Gutt as Mr. Waternoose Wyldstyle char.png|Wyldstyle/Lucy as Celia Mae The Soothsayer.jpg|Soothsayer as Roz Gene.jpg|Gene Hi-5 emoji movie.png|and Hi-5 as Needleman and Smitty Snowball cute.png|Snowball as Fungus Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|Daffy Duck as Jerry Toothless.png|Toothless as Yeti (The Abominable Snowman) Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Mrs. Flint Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Claws Ward (Joe Ranft) Alex.png|Alex as George Sanderson Classified penguins of madagascar movie.png|Classified as Ted Pauley Chicken-run1.png|Chickens as CDA Blu.jpg|Blu as Rex (In Outtakes) Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs